


Save All of Me

by phoenixjustice



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-manga, spoilers for the manga.</p><p>They clashed many times over their views and one time they pushed farther</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save All of Me

**Save Me - Saito, Saito/Kenshin -** They had a difference in opinions on some matters. The small things didn't matter, but the philosophies that made up their life did. He would give a Swift Death to Evil every time; there were scumbags in the world that deserved no second chances. Kenshin wanted to save the world, it seemed, or at least all the people in it. They clashed many times over their views and one time they pushed farther. And he found that he liked Kenshin beneath him, even if they didn't ever agree.

 **All That Remains - Aoshi Shinomori -** He would not let their deaths, their sacrifices be in vain; he would make the Oniwabanshu a name to be both feared and respected the world over, even if he had to do it alone.

: ::  : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
